Magicked Moments
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: Various moments in which Jaime and Traci's relationships are in motion. Post-season 2 and Pre-season 3.
1. Training Bumps

**Hello,**

**It's been a while. I've been busy and distracted, but I do have some new content to add. Remember when I mentioned something about TracixJaime (or Blue13)content. Here it is.**

**In this series I will have various moments in which Jaime and Traci have moments before season 3. In between what led one to another. I hope you enjoy. I tend to keep things connected to the universe, but I do have my own creativity. So no further summary and enjoy.**

**hopefulmuse617**

**Note- I hope some of the 'quotes' or instances something is said are obvious enough to figure out. Also imagine it is about a year or 1.5 years since the end of Season 2.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or any of its cannon material.**

* * *

It was meant to be a normal training session. Well, as normal as it gets.

M'gann had called the team for a mandatory combat training session for all members on a Saturday in the Watchtower. Mainly of the younger members were disappointed they had to give up their original Saturday plans. But it did not end up being a bore.

Everyone was required to dress in comfortable athletic wear: sweat shirts, sweatpants, yoga pants, etc.

M'gann and Connor demonstrated a move they want the younger members to lockdown. Each member went up one by one against Connor who promised to hold back. Tim and Cassie had been the only ones to nail the move successfully. Stephanie and Cissie had room for improvement and Bart came nowhere close. They had all been give pointers on what to improve on and look out for. Bart got a scolding for being too reliant on his speed.

That only left Jaime, Traci, and Virgil.

"Alright, who's next?" Connor called.

There was peanut gallery silence. Virgil was nervously sweating and muttering that it was impossible. Traci looked down, but also glanced at Jaime. She could not resist looking at him in his current workout clothes. Fortunately, Jaime was occupied talking to Bart, giving him a bro-hug.

"Jaime." M'gann said. "Would you like to go next?"

Jaime looked toward Virgil who shook his head, then Traci who pretended to stare at the ceiling for some reason.

He sighed.

"Alright." He grumbled. "May as well get my butt kicked now."

_[No Jaime Reyes, you must not get your butt kicked, especially not by the Superboy. You would not only receive bruises, but also fractures to your pelvis which in turn-]_

"That was sarcasm. I'll explain later. I need to focus."

_[Focus on the Superboy's weakness.]_

"What weakness? He's nearly invulnerable."

_[Did you not watch the previous matches closely enough. All but the Bart Allen were at least satisfactory.] _

"Tim, Cissie and Stephanie are trained fighters. Cassie is a heavy hitter. Bart is superfast. Me, I have a chatty bug on my back."

_[Just don't die Jaime Reyes. I will not assist you in your training session.]_

"Noted."

"Don't feel the mode!" Bart called.

"Good...No...Break a...wait. Don't break a leg." Traci wished awkwardly.

"Umm. Thanks." Jaime returned unsure.

He went up on the platform. Everyone maintain a 'neutral' look, except Bart who gave him thumbs up paired with an encouraging smile.

_Initiate: combat training. 3-2-1. Begin._

As the training fight began, Superboy was mainly attacking while Jaime was dodging almost every attack. For the others he did his best to either block or 'reduce' the blow. He managed to land a couple of blows, but to the Boy of Steel they felt as fatal as rain. Just when it looked like Superboy was about to finish him, he lost his footing for some reason and Jaime took the opening.

_Fail: Superboy._

"I nailed him!"

_[Wrong Jaime Reyes. A magic blast that influenced probability from the Traci Thurston made the Superboy lose his footing, before you dealt your final blow.]_

Jaime turned around and saw Traci's hands were glowing. His face shifted to disappointment. He went over to Superboy and offered his hand.

"You okay Connor?" M'gann asked.

"I've taken worse." Connor grunted.

"Here ese. Sorry about that." Jaime apologized offering his hand

"Don't worry about it, Jaime. If anything I could tell you improved. If somehow Scarab malfunctioned, you could handle yourself." Jaime ended up using his other hand to help Connor up.

"Thanks."

_[That was barely satisfactory. If it was not for the Traci Thurston to intervene you would have suffered serious injuries.]_

"That was my bad Jaime. I got a little to into the exercise. I'm sorry Superboy." Traci apologized.

"Alright. Let's take a break. We'll resume in ten minutes." M'gann announced.

M'gann and Connor broke off to talk while the Team broke off by gender to refresh/chat.

"Nice one, her-man-o!" Bart greeted enthusiastically punching Jaime in the arm.

"Sure. But I got lucky."

"Funny you should mention that Jaime. I'm jealous." Virgil commented.

"Que? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bart asked

"What?"

Virgil let out a long whistle.

"Wow, you must be really dense even under the tin suit." Virgil commented placing an arm around the latino.

"Mind telling me what they're implying hermano?" he asked Tim.

"Traci likes you." Tim stated.

"Traci? We're just friends."

"She was staring at you. She awkwardly wished you 'good luck'. She looked worried when Connor seemed to have the upper hand. She used her powers- " Tim reasoned.

"It was an accident! She's still trying to control her powers!"

"Still, it activated when you were going to lose. Not to mention, she was stealing glances at you since you arrived. It appears to be mutual if not mistaken. I saw a-." Tim resumed.

"Woah-woah-woah! Hermano, you need to slow down."

"Takes someone in love to know someone someone in love, right?" Virgil jested.

"Doi. You see Jaime's lovey-dovey stare." Bart returned.

"Esta loca! You guys are messing with my head."

_[Wrong Jaime Reyes. I detected spikes in your blood pressure and fluctuations in your hormones for the past 7 minutes. Conclusion: what the Robin, the Kid Flash and the Static say is true.]_

"Forget I asked."

The guys minus Jaime laughed.

At the same time, the girls were also giving Traci a bit of a hard time, but were much more supportive. They already know Traci had a crush on Jaime and Jaime started to have feelings for her. It was evident during one of their missions when he caught her and immediately alerted the team.

"It was totally sweet of you to do what you did for Blueboy." Cassie teased

"It was an accident!"

"But if this were a real mission, you need to remember. He's your teammate, you can ogle him after the mission." Stephanie advised

"TMI Spoiler." Cissie complained, 'gagging'.

Cassie sighed.

"Although gotta admit Jaime is pretty hot." Cissie contemplated.

"Really Cissie?" Stephanie said.

"I don't like-like him. I am an archer. I'm not blind."

"Noted." Cassie observed.

"Girls."

"Don't worry girl, we got your back." Cassie cheered.

It continues until the break is over. As Virgil is having his turn, Jaime and Traci stole glances at one another without the other knowing.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Follow, PM, Favorite, Review and until next time!**

**Here are some notes about interpretations:**

**-the move they are learning I imagine they are learning the one Mal uses in "Cornered" which is Season 2 episode 11; but feel free to imagine something else.**

**-Why not supersuits? While their supersuits are adjusted/fitted for whatever the person's fighting style and preference is I figured for newer and trickier moves they would be advised to wear something athletic/comfortable.**

**-Reasoning for why Tim(Robin) and Cassie(Wondergirl) being successful in using the move is that some of their 'dates' are training dates and have helped each other hone their moves.**

**-I feel Bart might have a similar success in combat training like Wally in "Schooled" still reliant on super-speed.**

**-Currently M'gann(Miss Martian) and Connor(Superboy) are senior members. I figured while M'gann was Team Leader Connor, would take over combat training considering how he and Black Canary get along. Also his best trait is his strength among many others.**

**-You might have noticed I used a mix of code names and real names in Scarab's speech. I think which one is used depends on what Jaime thinks/views a person. Ex: Maurice from "Beneath" as 'The Maurice' because Jaime does not like him or respect him; Superboy as 'The Superboy' due to Jaime being not particularly close but is at least respectful and semi-fearful in "Salvage"; and Bart as 'The Impulse' in "Cornered" and many others due to being in their super suits in "Into The Breach" this changes to 'The Kid Flash' since he takes up the mantle. RIP Wally West**

**-I do not have a good grasp of what Cissie(Arrowette) and Stephanie(Spoiler) are like exactly. From "Triptych" Spoiler appears to have good deductive skills probably from Batman/Bat-family so I figured she would share a similar personality/mindset to Tim. Cissie appears to be kinda slow or have a different set of skills other than archery. Between the two would share a 'sisterly' relation with Stephanie acting as the older of the two.**


	2. Married Almost

**hi again,**

**hopefulmuse617 here. It's another story involving Jaime and Traci. Seeing how Jaime as Blue Beetle carry Traci in his arms in "Away Mission" and "Illusion of Control", it got me thinking how this happened. I got an amusing idea. You'll see.**

**per usual review, comment, PM me, favorite and follow.**

**Until next time**

**hopefulmuse617**

* * *

Of all the options, it had to be this one. Embarrassing, but they get to be together.

It was going smoothly. The relationship of Jaime Reyes and Traci Thruston, that was. After many team bonding exercises outside of missions, awkward flirting attempts, a successful first date, Scarab being less 'paranoid' and the 'will they won't they' commentary, the two were very much a couple.

On one mission, only Blue Beetle, Static, Kid Flash and Thirteen were available. It was a reconnaissance mission. There was a lead to another meta-human trafficking site somewhere in the jungle. It required stealth and high mobility. All current members fitted the bill except Thirteen. She had yet to master flight by magic. She could levitate, but not fast enough to keep up with her male companions. While waiting for Thirteen, Static and Kid having been informed what the mission was decided to encourage Blue Beetle to be Thirteen's ride.

"Seriously ese?" Blue asked. "There's more to being a speedster than speed. You know how buff The Flash is."

"Hey. I'm not into taking time to work out." Kid Flash explained. "Besides, there's the meta-metabolism."

(It was a lie, not that Blue would know. He had done other workouts not concerning his speed under his Grandpa's discretion. He can at least carry someone about his weight at max.)

"Static?"

"Unless you want a 'fried' Traci on your next date night, I'm not it." Static warned.

(It would be fine. Blue hasn't seen anyone else ride with Static and there was a possibility that she could get shocked regardless of whose powers would have been behind it.)

"Guess it's me."

(Scarab offered no comment for the day despite sensing the Static and the Kid Flash were telling lies. It hoped Jaime would eventually catch it, but knew Jaime Reyes would like any chance to interact with the Traci Thurston despite the usual 'teammate while on a mission' deal.)

"Why not? You're her boyfriend and Blue Beetle!" Kid Flash encouraged.

"Like that amounts to anything." Blue Beetle reasoned.

"You get to spend more time with her." Static countered

"Hey! Why not carry her like those wedding scenes in romantic movies? When the groom in one motion holds his new bride in his arms. Sweeping her off her feet." Bart explained while demonstrating the hold.

"I'm pretty sure I'll get slapped in the face if I do that without telling her."

"Or a big kiss." Static teased.

"Static! Don't gross me out! You'll make lose my appetite."

"Aren't you always hungry?"

_Recognized. Thirteen. B-2-9._

"Sorry I'm late. Dad wouldn't let me leave the house without giving me 'the talk'." Thirteen explained.

"Glad you made it girl." Static and Thirteen exchanged a hi-five.

"So, what's the mission?"

"We have a lead for a possible meta-human trafficking site." Blue Beetle answered.

"A recon mission." Kid Flash paused before continuing. "In the jungle."

"Oh. Nice."

"Let's get going already! It's time to RUMBLE in the JUNGLE!" Kid Flash dashed to the zeta tube.

_Recognize Kid Flash B-2-3._

"I think he watches too many wrestling matches." Static remarked as he strode to the zeta tube.

_Recognized Static B-2-6._

Blue and Thirteen followed.

"After you, princessa." Blue bowed as he said this.

"Thank you my knight in blue armor." Thirteen curtsied before walking in. Blue Beetle followed.

_Recognized Thirteen B-2-9. Blue Beetle B-2-2._

After hours of chasing the target and apprehending them, it turned out the lead was false. They had no leads of a meta-human trafficking. However, there were animal poachers. Nevertheless they managed to get the proper authorities on it.

"Aww man!" Static moaned.

"So moded! We just spent hours chasing that guy for nothing!" Kid Flash groaned.

"Easy hermanos." Blue cajoled only to realize something/someone was missing. "Where's Thirteen?"

"Ummm..." Static reacted.

"I thought you had her?" Kid Flash yelped.

The guys all shared a look and back-tracked through the jungle. They managed to find Thirteen, she was currently trying to untangle herself through a bunch of vines. Beetle used the armor's blades to cut some of them while Static and Kid guided her out.

"Sorry we left you back there." Blue Beetle apologized.

"It's alright I forgive you."

After a few beats, Thirteen punched Blue Beetle in the chest and gave a death glare to Static and Kid Flash.

"But next time, you will not be so lucky."

"Noted." Blue grunted.

"Got it." Static replied.

"Even more moded." Kid Flash said.

"Let's head back."

"Race you to the Zeta tube!"

"Not so fast!"

Kid Flash ran with Static chasing after him on his saucer.

Blue Beetle sighed. "Those guys." He looked at Thirteen who was still annoyed, then asked. "Do you want a lift back?"

"Hmm?"

"I could carry you back in my arms, like in those movies. The groom carrying his bride in his arms."

Thirteen made a face.

"If you want that is. You don't have to if you don't want to."

She took a moment to think. Her face relaxed.

"I'd like that, my blue knight." She replied smiling.

"As you wish mi princessa." He bowed.

Jaime slowly picked her up in his arms. He made sure his grip wasn't too loose and checked if Traci was comfortable. When their eyes met, Traci kissed his left cheek. Jaime, blushed behind his face mask. He lovingly looked into Tracie's eyes. He retracted his face/head plating, angled his head and gave her a full on kiss. Tracie froze before returning the kiss. They both took a moment to breath before Blue took off.

"So this is what it's like." Traci commented amazed.

"It is. I always liked the view I get at night over El Paso, especially." Jaime inputted.

"It's beyond beautiful."

"The sight isn't the only thing 'beyond beautiful'."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! It's pretty hot up here isn't it?"

When Blue began the descent, they were surprised to see Static and Kid Flash standing by at the Zeta platform, watching them.

"Here come the newlyweds." Virgil narrated.

"Fresh from their 'honeymoon'." Bart said.

"What are they talking about?" Traci asked.

"Nothing." Jaime interjected immediately.

"So, how are you Missus Reyes? Did you enjoy the view?" Bart questioned.

"I did." Tracie blushed. "It was wonderful."

"Did Blue sweep you off your feet?" Virgil inquired.

"Cut it out!" Jaime insisted gritting his teeth

"He already did that as Jaime. My knight in blue armor." Tracie replied, gazing lovingly at Jaime.

"I'm ho-nored, prin-ces-sa." Jaime stuttered awkwardly.

They held each other's gaze leaning in to almost kiss, until-

"Hey lovebugs! Save the fireworks until after we report back." Virgil interjected.

"Your princessa isn't the only lady you have to follow up with, amigo. Come on! Vamenos!" Bart added.

Static and Kid Flash stepped onto the platform to zeta away.

_Recognize Kid Flash B-2-3. Static B-2-6._

Jaime was about to walk through, until Traci stopped him.

"Jaime you can but me down." Traci said.

"Right. Sorry about that." Jaime apologized quickly.

He angled his grasp hold, letting her slip out.

"It was really nice of you to ask before picking me up. Thank you." She commented.

"Your welcome." He returned.

"Whenever we go on missions and I need a lift, would you-"

"Of course. Anything for you, princessa." Jaime bowed again.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, until Tracie pulled it out and whacked him on the arm. Jaime grunted.

"That's enough out of you! Let's go! We have to give Miss Martian a report."

They both proceeded onto the zeta platform.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-The Jungle they are in is the one The (original) Team goes to on a mission "Alpha Male" Season 1 episode 13**

**-I am not sure about Zeta platforms/tubes in 'Jungle' but this just worked for the story**

**-Originally I was going to have Virgil and Bart have excuses that really were excuses, but upon re-watching some episodes, they are capable of carrying a passenger. **

**-I was originally going to have a callback to Gorilla City in the Young Justice comics, but it felt out of place/too much information**

**-I changed the name of the Fanfic. I was going with "X jinxed attempts", but that seemed misleading so "Magicked Moments". **


	3. Skate Date?

**Hi again,**

**I had this idea from a couple of fanfics about/involving the original 4 runaways on Young Justice(Virgil Hawkins, Tye Longshadow, Asami Koizuki and Eduardo Dorado Jr.). I originally caught them on Archive of Our Own but they are also present on this site. They are by fanfiction writer Vitani. Check them out. **

**Despite this being one having Runaway moments it does feature Jaime and Traci on a path to a potential relationship. Read and tell me what you think.**

**enjoy,**

**hopefulmuse617**

**disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its canon material.**

* * *

Learning to skateboard with a Teammate, purely platonic. Is it?

Even after the Runaways Tye Longshadow, Asami Koizuki, Eduardo Dorado Jr. and Virgil Hawkins had went down their separate paths, they still kept in touch. No doubt busy one way or another, but they managed to find time by agreeing to meet up in a skate park in El Paso. It was mildly crowded, which left plenty of open space to do tricks. Some of which involved their meta-powers. Ed and Sam were in the rink/pit while Virgil and Tye were taking a break. The conversation they were having shifted to 'relationship' status.

"I mean, I'm fortunate I have Bart and even Jaime as single buddies on The Team." Virgil finished.

"I don't know about that." Tye doubted.

"What don't I know?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"You noticed how Bart is not always hanging with Jaime?"

"Hard to say. Far as I know, he spent a millisecond to hug him without him knowing."

"Well, when he's not hanging with Jaime, he is helping Ed with setting up the new Meta-Human Youth Center in Taos."

"So? I've helped out. Everyone on the Team pitched in. Even Gar and he's now a TV star."

"The guy lives in Central City and he goes to Taos on an almost regular basis, to assist Ed. He is always asking him if there is anything he can do."

"We have Zeta-Tube access, there's one almost everywhere. Why not? And Bart's a speedster. He could easily lap the world if he wants."

"And as a result, they end up having time to spend together."

"It's like you'r-oh. Wait? Cheerful, energetic Bart Allen, with the sometimes moody Eduardo Dorado Jr? Our Ed?"

"Caught our boy saying crash and mode sometimes, they clarifying."

"At least I have Jai-"

Tye stood up suddenly and squinted.

"What's up?"

"See that?" Tye pointed.

Virgil squinted in the distance and noticed his mentioned comrade's figure, and someone else nearby.

"Jaime. With someone?"

"He is with a girl."

"You know her? It could be his sister."

"Didn't get a good look. And his sister is his 'little sister' like barely ten years old. The person next to him is way too old to be her."

"So who do you think she is 'his girlfriend'?"

"There were times Jaime was checking his phone during school more often than usual."

"Anything else you want to share?"

"When Sam noticed this, she asked him something in Japanese and he 'freaked'. Like he tripped over himself, literally."

"What did she ask?"

"She wouldn't say. 'Secret.'" Tye air-quoted imitating his girlfriend's pronunciation.

"Why not we see for ourselves instead of speculating?"

"So you want to spy on your own team mate, my best friend instead of respecting his space?" Tye made a face with disbelief which was very brief. "I'm in."

Virgil turned to Ed and Sam who have stopped skating. They were just talking. The Japanese girl was giving the Argentinian a few playful nudges.

"Hey Ed, Sam! We're going to grab snacks, want anything?" Virgil called.

"I'm good!" He replied before turning to his companion. "Sam?"

"No." She said.

"We'll be back soon." Tye called back.

Virgil and Tye grabbed their gear and stashed them near a tree. They then jogged in the direction they caught their mutual friend.

"You have feeling- ?" Ed began to ask.

"Me too." Sam replied immediately.

They put a significant amount of distance while keeping Jaime in sight out of fear Scarab would sense them. They were hiding behind a lamp post and got some weird stares by regular park go-ers.

"Shame I left my Darkwear contacts in my locker." Virgil commented

"Contacts? You wear contact lenses?" Tye asked.

"My vision is ok. It's the tech within them. I could get an ID on the girl."

"If you did get her identity would that stop us from spying on them?"

Virgil faced Tye, who did the same.

"No." Virgil replied.

"Me too."

They managed to get a good viewing spot when the target pair stopped. Jaime and the girl were at a ramp. He was explaining the physics with the ramp to the girl. Upon closer inspection she was wearing every necessary piece of padding for skating versus Jaime who wear everything sans wrist guards. He then demonstrated how to skate on the obstacle by successfully ascending and descending from the ramp. He encouraged his companion to try.

"I didn't think Jaime would get a girl before me." Virgil commented.

"Why's that?" Tye interrogated scrunching his face at what the electric hero was implying.

"Scarab would be too pretentious. It basically thinks blasting everyone with a plasma cannon is the best way to deal with a problem."

"Jiminy Cricket with a really bad attitude."

"I can't get a better look at the girl. Stay here." He patted Tye's shoulder several times who briefly looked stunned.

Virgil quietly sneaked somewhere else to get a better view as the unknown girl took off.

"Does he think he's the Men-In-Black when he does that?"

Tye continued watching Jaime and the girl interacting. His friend seemed to have plenty of patience and is even having fun

He remembered when they were younger a time Jaime taught Milagro how to ride a skateboard. It went okay but she didn't skate so often. Not to mention, they were siblings so they got annoyed at one another. The older re-explaining how to do something to a rather impatient little girl. In the end, the two shared some ice cream despite the various scrapes and bruises. For the unknown girl, there was a different vibe. Something clicked when he saw a smile on his best friend's face as he talked to her. Giving her tips after a couple runs on the ramp. Even playfully pushing her around against her protests. It was a different smile than the many he had seen. Before he could come to an epiphany he heard a cough behind him. Tye turned around.

"Hi Sam." He croaked.

"Tye-san? What are you doing?" A rather dark tone accompanied her 'smile'.

At Virgil's end, he finally got a facial ID on the unknown girl. In a way, he should have seen it coming. After all those accidents and not to mention the 'make ups' that went with them. It later involved in the two making arrangements to spend time together even on group-bonding exercises. He was going to head back to Tye when a familiar flash of light blocked his path. The flash revealed to be a rather angry Argentinian.

"Going somewhere, Virgil?" Ed asked with his arms crossed.

Virgil saw that Ed's teleportation caught the known girl's attention. He grabbed the younger boy and forced him to the ground.

"Dios mio! What the Hell Virgil? You and Tye-" Ed mouth was muffled by Virgil's hand.

"Shhh. Quiet I'll-"

Before he could continue the foliage that was acting as a cover were suddenly stripped bare. The known girl with her hand extended outward at the bushes was standing before the former runaways. She had a scolding gaze and frown when the foliage fell, but that quickly morphed into shock when she saw who was spying on her.

"Virgil?"

"Hi Traci." Virgil greeted weakly.

Ed gave a look of disbelief.

Back at Tye's end. He and Sam were arguing. Jaime who had known from his friend's headband peeking out of the foliage from skating up and down the ramp, went over. Scarab offered various punishments at Jaime's use. He ignored them. He knew his friend meant no harm, but figured he would try to spare him some of Asami's wrath.

"It's not what you think Sam!" Tye excused.

"I think you are spying on Blue-san." Sam accused.

"Okay it is what you think. But I'm not the only-"

"(Asami-san. It's alright. I'm not mad at him.)" Jaime responded in Japanese.

"Jaime!"

"(Is it really okay?)"

"(Yes. It is.)"

"I'm still mad at you." Sam glared at her boyfriend.

Tye gulped.

After an explanation was given, they decided to find somewhere to catch up. All the teens were seated at two round tables with colorful umbrellas outside a small cafe. Virgil and Tye were left in charge of watching the discarded gear and boards at one table. Traci and Jaime sat notably closer to each other than Ed and Sam who were also seated at the same table. Both pairs were opposite of one another.

"Tye, Asami-san, Ed. This is Traci Thruston. Traci this is my best friend Tye Longshadow, his girlfriend Asami Koizuki and their friend Eduardo Dorado Jr. They are also Virgil's old runaway pals before he joined The Team." Jaime introduced to Traci pointing to each individual.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you all. " Traci greeted.

"Hola." Ed said.

"Hi." Tye waved.

"(Nice to meet you, Traci-san.)" Sam greeted.

"So how did you two of you meet?" Tye asked.

"The Team." Virgil inserted before either of the two could explain. "She's the newest member to join."

"So are you a metahuman or skilled fighter?" Ed asked.

"Not quite a fighter. I am not a metahuman, but I can do something that's pretty crash." Traci answered.

"And what's that?"

"She's magical." Jaime blurted out and caught himself. "What she does, I mean!"

Traci laughed. "I can cause magical bad luck."

"So you 'jinx' the bad guys." Tye stated.

"I'm their unlucky number." Traci gave a coy smile.  
"And now I'm the odd wheel even among friends." Virgil declared.

"Virgil I don't have a-" Ed began to reason.

"You don't count, you and Bart are made for each other!"

"Me and Bart?"

"What do you think?" Jaime whispered off to the side.

"I could see it happening." Traci reasoned in the same tone.

"So what number date is this?" Tye asked.

"Date?!" both Jaime and Traci exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?/He was teaching me how to ride a skateboard!" Jaime and Traci exclaimed simultaneously and respectively

"Okay?"

Sam giggled at their reaction. Ed held back his laugh, but not the smile. Virgil on the other hand made a face. He was the most upset out of all his 'friends'.

"You know with the way you two both reacted to question, it really seems to be true." Tye reasoned.

"That's not it, Tye!" Jaime rose out of his seat, slamming the table.

"Sure it isn't." Tye rose from his to match Jaime's flustered look with a teasing smile.

"It's not." Jaime turned to his back. "You too! I thought you weren't a fan."

"By the way, he's-" Ed explained off to the side.

"Talking to Scarab. I know. It's kinda entertaining." Traci answered.

"You think so?" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"I do." Traci nodded.

The exchange between the two best friends continued, with everyone watching them like it's a sitcom.

"Those two are going to take a while aren't they?" She pointed to both Tye and Jaime. Sam was laughing, even Virgil who was still pouty about being perpetually single.

Ed nodded. "They will." He observed Traci's face staring at Jaime. "You like him?"

"He's easy on the eyes and sweet."

"Jaime is the most level-headed guy I met and he is very loyal to his amigos. He's a good choice."

"And what do you think of a certain speedster?" She gave a side-long look to the Argentinian.

"And who would that be?"

"You know who I mean. If Bart isn't with Jaime or me by extension, he's with you in Taos."

"He's been a great help at the center." He then commented in a lower voice. "Doesn't hurt that he's 'irresistibly charming' as well."

"For whom exactly?"

"For everyone."

The two shared a secret smile. Sam ended up joining their conversation seeing how the two bros would be at it for a while.

"Your 'not date' with Jaime?" Ed asked.

"More like a practice date, but I honestly did want to learn how to ride a skateboard."

The two shared a cheerful laugh.

"Scarab likes her?" Tye asked.

"The ese is occasionally jealous. That and gives me warnings about my hormone levels for the sake of my health." Jaime commented as though he had a helicopter parent.

"Sounds like you have a guardian on your case. Speaking of-"

"We are not at that stage, hermano."

"So you two are a couple and you were on a date?"

Jaime was about to respond when a familiar ringtone played on his phone along with Traci's and Virgil's. "We have to get going."

"A mission?"

The three Team members nodded.

"You dodged a bullet there Jaime." Virgil commented.

"Let's get going!" He declared while getting out of his seat and grabbing his skate gear.

"I talk to you later!" he directed to Tye before looking at Ed and Sam "It's nice seeing you Asami-san, Ed!" Jaime rushed while getting on his board, skating away.

"It was nice meeting you all!" Traci greeted and she followed Jaime's lead.

"Good luck with everything!" Ed wished.

Virgil grabbed his gear, then muttered. "I gotta get a girlfriend."

After saying that he skated after his teammates.

"See you, Virgil!" Sam cried out waving.

* * *

**Notes:**

**\- I figured to have Virgil's 'need to get a girlfriend' stick/gag present in the story. I am not shipping him with any of the other girls on The Team.**

**-Despite being called Sam and probably having a preference, I would think Jaime would be polite to call Sam by her original name and even use some Japanese, especially if he wants to discuss something private with her. I figured he would be versed enough to use common phrases without Scarab's help. Wouldn't be surprised if he watched some anime.**

**-Speaking of Japanese, I could have used a tool or typed out a 'pinyin' but I do not want to generate any offense. If anyone knows proper Japanese for the phrases Sam and Jaime use feel free to PM me or use the review.**

**-I figured Asami would have a hard time pronouncing Jaime's name. So instead she would call him 'Blue-san', even if he isn't in his armor.**

**-Seeing how Jaime originally got around his hometown via skateboard and all the runaways seem to be capable of riding a skateboard it wouldn't be strange to meet up like this.**

**-With Ed's comment in "Leverage" about loving his meta-abilities I figured this would be another way for him to have fun with them other than surprise people and traveling convenience. I also feel that if they get the chance to they would try to have fun with their abilities whether or not they are heroes or 'hero-ing'.**

**-I think in many ways Ed and Bart are a great pairing despite lack of screen time together. So I thought of inserting 'evidence' of it. I hope it seems natural.**

**-Why Virgil would not recognize his own teammate might seem strange. Reasons can be: different outfit/hairstyle; she had joined recently; or simply along the lines of an 'looking for anthills analogy'.**


	4. Asking for a Date, Tempts Fate

**Hi again,**

**If you've followed me before I started Young Justice fanfics, I have inconsistent timing in terms of updates and new stories. Thing is I had thoughts about these JaimexTraci moments after re-watching some of season 3. The chapters I recently added are not in order of when I written/typed them. The most recent out of the chapters I typed prior to adding was 'Skate Date'. I would say the order goes: Training Bumps, Asking for a Date (this one), Almost Married and Skate Date in terms of creation. Some inspiration for my stories like this one came from a bunch of stories done by another fanfiction writer missmartian369. They have some Blue13 stories along with other Young Justice Outsiders fanfiction. Check them out.**

**In the meantime I hope you all find this one entertaining. There isn't as much dialogue and might seem duller in comparison.**

**until next time,**

**hopefulmuse617**

**disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or any of its canon material**

* * *

All he had to do was ask a girl who he liked on a date. He had done it many times. This one was unique.

Jaime Reyes had a bit of a reputation at his school. He did not necessarily fall in any cliquey high school stereotypes, but he easily got a bad reputation from his many attempts of dating. His first dates end up being his last date with said girl due to Scarab thinking he was under threat and him trying to hide the fact that he had a sentient alien tech that thought she was an enemy. No excuse could ever cover up his 'rude behavior'. He had explained it so many times to Scarab, but Scarab's reasoning always was for his 'safety'. Jaime joked that Scarab felt jealous, but it argued that Scarab is not alive. Therefore, Scarab does not feel.

Anyways, it had been a few months since the newest recruit joined The Team. Traci Thurston, otherwise known as Thirteen which fitted her well as she often causes 'bad luck' with her magic. Zatanna was training her to have better control of her powers. She is getting better, but there had been a few cases in which her emotions got the best of her and she lost control.

The funniest one was when during a mission to stop a meta-trafficking ring in a warehouse. Kid Flash and Static were so stoked about taking out a bunch of meta-traffickers. Suddenly, Thirteen got a notification of the latest update on "Space Trek 3016" on her 'unsilenced' phone. She squealed which blew their cover. But she also released a magic burst that caused Robin, Wondergirl and Arrowette who were hiding above the scene, along with some of the scaffolding to fall on the three meta-traffickers successfully knocking them out. Kid Flash and Static were upset about the lack of hero action, but they saved a bunch of kidnapped children and returned them home to their loved ones.

Currently, Jaime is gathering his nerves and a plan to ask Traci out on a date. He just so happened to get tickets to see a new Sci-Fi movie she had been raving about in The Team's downtime. Scarab warned Jaime that there was a good chance her powers may end up triggering a unfortunate accident upon agreeing to see the movie. He took that into consideration and decided to have his armor on just in case.

When it came time to ask, it was after they completed the mission and the report had been filled out. Jaime pulled Traci aside into a vacant lot far enough to hopefully not trigger any

"Blue, what's up? You've been looking at me weird today." Thirteen asked.

"Lo siento. It's just, I've been thinking about how I was going to do this." Jaime answered.

"Do what?"

"You remember that movie you've been wanting to see in theaters?"

"(insert movie name)? What about it?"

"I happened to have two tickets to see it in Rio Grande Cinema."

"Really?"

"I wanted to know if you would want to see it with me and if we could make it a date?"

"A date?" She froze.

"I mean if you want to. I mean we could see it as friends-" He suddenly turned his head to the side. "I know- no it is not urgent, it's natural!"

"Umm, Blue-" Traci tried to get his attention.

"No, no sonic cannons!" Jaime yelled.

"Jaime!" Traci yelled.

"Yes?" Jaime turned to face a questionably distraught Traci.

"I would love that!" Traci smiled only to correct herself. "I mean, to do both. The movie and the date with you. I'm buying popcorn."

"Crash." Jaime smiled at disbelief.

"So crash."

They both looked each other, but something caught Jaime's eyes.

"Um-Traci your hands are glowing."

"Oh." She looked down.

"Terminar! No don't activate thrusters!"

Jet engines roared.

"Aw man."

After relaying the events that happened, The Team got a huge laugh out of it. Bart and Virgil teased Jaime to no end. Scarab offered no input.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I could not think of an original movie title, but that's not the main point of the story. Imagine which ever one you like.**

**-I could have inserted Scarab's comments, but sometimes it's more funny to see/hear Jaime argue/converse without the extra dialogue**

**-Had a hard time deciding what could be a funny moment with Thirteen's accidental bursts. Had a friend help me come up with idea, I ended up not using their suggestion(it was shark related, but they had enough of a bad rep). **


	5. Make a Move Already!

**Hey guys,**

**I'm thinking of doing that songfic involving Jaime and Traci as a different story/work. It would be kinda confusing if I put it in the same work/story. I also got another songfic idea for a different pair in a different light. It will be a while until that one airs. In the meantime enoy this piece.**

**until next time,**

**hopefulmuse617**

* * *

Enough of the 'will they won't they' drama, take a hint.

"They are taking forever!" Loudly whispered an impatient voice.

"Easy my friend," cajoled a more patient voice. "Not everything goes at your pace."

"I swear this is like Joan's soap operas!" The impatient voice raised his voice. "'The will they won't they' deal. They've been feeling the mode for way too long! Just ki-hmph"

"Silencio! You ought to keep your own commentary to yourself." Scolded the patient voice after covering his companion's mouth.

Currently, some members of the Team are helping Ed set up the Meta-Youth Center in Taos, New Mexico. These members include Bart, Jaime, Virgil and Traci. Virgil is helping Neut out elsewhere in the center while Bart, Ed, Jaime and Traci were in the 'auditorium'. The foursome paired off Ed and Bart working in one part of the auditorium while Jaime and Tracie worked on stage. Jaime was currently on a ladder checking the curtains and other systems, while Traci would occasionally hand him something he needed from below.

Bart removed Ed's hand. "You should see them on group outings. Seriously, they should just get a room and kiss!" Bart elaborated.

"Relationships take time." Ed reasoned, then smirking. "Besides, how long did it take for you to ask me out my friend?"

"Grew up in a Reach apocalyptic future. Romance was not a priority. What's their excuse?" The speedster wildly gestured.

"Teenage hormones. Jaime having been Reach's puppet soldier for months and has partnership quarrels with Scarab. Traci is a superfan for 'Torq' and has magical accidents." Ed listed them off.

"Fine. But we should do something." Bart raised his voice again. "I can't take the 'will they, won't they' deal. It's so moded!"

Ed wasn't fast enough to stop Bart as Jaime and Tracie gave looks at the speedster.

"Bart and I are going to take a break! We'll be back soon!" Ed called out speaking semi-rapidly.

He hauled Bart away much to the speedster's protest, teleporting further away as extra assurance.

"Bart, you really need to work on your volume issues." Ed reproached. "You really put the 'kid' in Kid Flash."

"Okay, maybe I made a 'little' scene." Bart excused making a pinching motion to go with his explanation.

"A 'little' meaning 'gigantic'?" Ed raised an eyebrow making the same gesture then making a 'big one' with his arms.

"Look. I love Jaime and Traci. It's obvious they should be together, you see the looks they give each other. The times Traci accidentally uses her powers and often trips Jaime. Scarab going crazy to eliminate Traci only for Jaime to calm it down. A whole apology session and then they laugh at each other."

"Yo tambien(a mi tambien). I see it too. But, Bart sometimes we need to let them see it rather than try to 'force' them to see it."

Bart took a moment to process his partner's thought.

"I hate it when your right."

"Is it such a bad thing?"

"Not with you, amigo." Bart paused. "I'm actually starving now."

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose and then smiled. "Alright."

The two boys went to grab a bite. Sometime after both boys left, Jaime had finished whatever needed checking. He and Traci sat on the edge of the stage, legs dangling over the edge. They sat a 'friendly' distance from one another.

"You heard all of that, right?" Traci asked.

"Bart's not the number one choice for stealth missions other than the fact he's Kid Flash." Jaime answered.

"The whole 'will they, won't they deal'… about us. "

"Oh."

An awkward silence passed over.

"It's fine. We don't have to force it, if it's… awkward?" Traci stated.

"Awkward? What do you mean?" Jaime made a 'weird' face at his companion's statement.

"I mean… you and me as a couple." Traci gestured, pointing to herself and Jaime.

"Me and you?" Jaime gestured back.

"Yeah. You probably don't see me that way."

"Who says I don't see you that way?"

"Huh?"

"Tracie." Jaime took both of Traci's hands into his own and looked her in her eyes. "I think you're amazing. Yes, you do have some work to do with your powers, but so does everyone. "

"You think I'm amazing?"

"Si. I do. I didn't have the best finding the best luck with dating, especially with Scarab. The hermano is overprotective and anytime I had conversations with him I get weird looks."

Jaime looked to the side.

"Yes, I know, but dude you take it too far sometimes."

"Like it's strange for someone to talk to themselves." Traci giggled.

"Exactamente. Exactly." Jaime pointed to her immediately. "You are one of the first to not be weirded out. I mean The Team had, but I didn't tell them about Scarab until the whole Reach invasion." Jaime rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I also thought you only hang with me because I'm the only one who would talk about sci-fi or the next best thing to 'Torq'."

Traci laughed at the last statement, trying her best not to seem offensive earning a blush from Jaime.

"Still, you never let Scarab cause actual harm. You are anyways a sweet and caring guy. That's honestly the best thing anyone can ask for. Besides, Torq isn't a real person."

Jaime smiled. He slid off the ledge with Traci following.

"So what do you say Bonita? You want to-"

"Yes!" Traci exclaimed hugging Jaime. "Let's go on a date!"

"Not how I expected it to go. But my buddy Tye ended up dating a girl he ran away with."

He later added. "Along with Virgil and Ed... running away that is."

"Ooo. Tell me more!"

"FINALLY!"

The newly anointed pair looked in the direction of the voice. An exasperated Bart was at the doorway along with Ed who face palmed himself.

"You guys took FOREVER!"

"Again, work on your indoor voice."

The two profusely blushed and looked away from one another, while sharing an adorable smile.

* * *

**Notes:**

**\- I do not know Spanish beyond past kid shows (like Dora the Explorer or Go Diego Go) and what is said/used on Young Justice itself or any other 'casual sources'. A reviewer stated instead of 'yo tambien' it should be 'a mi tambien'. I went with the former because Ed used this phrase on the show in "Runaways". So I added it in as an alternate phrase.**

**\- While Jaime would be doing stage-related stuff, it just worked for the story.**


End file.
